Technical Field
This disclosure relates to impedance matching and, in particular, to automatic impedance matching using true power information.
Description of Related Technology
Electronic devices are typically made from a plurality of electric and/or electronic components. Often, these device components will transfer signals with a particular amount of power between each other. Typically, the device components will each be associated with a particular impedance. This impedance can impact a signal or a power level of a signal.
To maximize power transfer, it is usually desirable for device components that are in direct electrical communication to have the same impedance at the interface between the components. In other words, it is usually desirable for a first component receiving a signal to have the same impedance at the input as a second component providing the signal to the first component has at its output. Thus, device components that are directly electrically connected are often designed to have the same impedance value between the device components.
However, in some cases, it is not possible to design two device components with the same impedance. In some such cases, an impedance matching component or circuit may be designed to match the impedance between two electrically connected device components. This impedance matching component may be inserted between the two electrically connected device components to match the impedance of the two device components. The impedance matching component can be effective in cases where the impedance of the two device components is static. However, in some cases, an impedance of a device component may not be static, but may be dynamic. In such cases, the impedance matching component may not be effective in some cases.